


Awakening

by Zoidberg



Series: Dovahkiin's Legacy [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 11:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoidberg/pseuds/Zoidberg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Selena and Skarliss awaken in a dungeon after a strange night of drinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awakening

Selena didn’t open her eyes at first. Based on the peculiar musty, rotting smell, the young Breton was in a dungeon of some kind. Probably more like a jail than a true dungeon. The cold floor beneath her said it was located in the basement. And the pounding ache in her head, coupled with the fuzzy nature of her tongue, gave some hint as to why she couldn’t remember how she got there. “Ow.”

[You are awake at last,] came a hissing yet familiar voice. [I am truly impressed, Nightstalker].

“By what?” She opened her eyes reluctantly, taking in the view of a poorly lit cell and the lizard-like Argonian seated crosslegged nearby.

[Never before have I seen a human imbibe such a prodigious amount of grain alcohol and remain standing, let alone challenge a sellsword to a brawl.] Skarliss, her longtime traveling companion and now cellmate, grinned, exposing rows of pointed teeth.

“Oh, gods.” She massaged her temples, brushing aside disheveled locks of dark hair. “So how did we end up here?”

[In the process of attempting to make some kind of statement about the superiority of Nordic consumables, you killed two chickens, put a guard in the hospital, and set the Drunken Huntsman inn on fire.] He shrugged. [They arrested us both shortly after.]

“Damn. Must have been one hell of a fight.” Sitting upright, she took in her surroundings, noting the sunlight streaming in from the window… Sunlight. “Gods. We have to go.”

[I do not think the guards will release us until we pay the fine,] Skarliss replied in a bemused tone as he watched his friend poke around the cell door.

“Doesn’t matter.” Producing a small knife and a pick she had concealed gods-know-where, she set to work on the lock. “We were supposed to meet that trader outside the walls at midday, remember?”

[Vaguely,] the Argonian admitted. [Why hurry? What are we selling to him, anyway?]

“Other way around. He has a golden dragon claw thingy, and I want it.”

[Unusual for you to desire trinkets.] He watched her work. [Next, you will be expressing a wish for fancy clothes and a houseful of children like the other human females.]

“This isn’t just any bauble. It could possibly be the key to a barrow that contains a great treasure.”

A pause. [So, how is that lock progressing?]


End file.
